


In Which Church and Tucker are Emotionally Compromised

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, minor spoilers for season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A record of all the times Church spent the night in Tucker's bed - plus one time Tucker spent the night in Church's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Church and Tucker are Emotionally Compromised

The first time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was right after they buried Captain Flowers. It wasn’t on purpose – they’d been talking, and when Tucker got up to get some water, he’d come back to find Church curled up asleep on the end of his bunk. Tucker, being Tucker, hadn’t kicked Church out, but instead had taken pictures, intending to use them as blackmail.

The second time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was for revenge. Tucker had dumped a bucket of water over Church’s sleeping form that morning, and his bed was still soaked. In retaliation, he sprawled out over the other’s bunk, taking up as much space as he could and forcing Tucker to sleep on the floor.

The third time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was when it was freezing cold. It had been strictly businesslike, with Church storming into the room and demanding that Tucker move over. He ignored the surge of relief that rose when he heard Tucker’s teeth stop chattering, and made sure to complain loudly that Tucker snored the next morning.

The fourth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was when Tucker was captured by the Reds. There was nothing he could immediately do to help, except wait for Sarge’s demands to trade supplies or dignity to get his fellow soldier back. So he laid in Tucker’s bed, telling himself that he wasn’t worried in the slightest, that Sarge’s hatred of the “dirty blues” was all bluff.

The fifth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was when he thought Tucker was going to die. The other private was sick, running a dangerously high fever. He hadn’t woken in over a day, and Church was terrified that Tucker would never wake again. He slept curled next to Tucker, hoping that his presence would provide some small measure of comfort.

The sixth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was after a particularly horrible nightmare. Tucker woke him up after he’d been crying and screaming for a solid two hours, trying and failing to force himself to consciousness. He crawled into his friend’s bunk, and let Tucker soothe the tension away with soft gentle touches.

The seventh time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was the night after the sixth. Though neither would admit it, Church was far more at ease with Tucker nearby, and it was a much shorter distance for Tucker to go to wake Church should he have another nightmare. The physical proximity kept them both calmer.

The eighth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was when they were both hot and bothered. They were both sleep-deprived and desperate to get off to something other than their own hands, and the only other person in the base seemed like a good option. Tucker had flat-out refused to let Church touch him, and instead they talked each other through the experience.

The ninth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was the first time they kissed. They’d been talking, joking around as usual, and then Tucker had leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Church’s mouth. Church turned and caught Tucker before he could pull away, and kissed him back. They fell back onto Tucker’s bunk, laughing at the absurd shyness they both still had about touch.

The tenth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was the night Tucker came out to him. They’d been kissing and touching a little, but when Church reached for Tucker’s belt, the other flinched. They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing, Tucker telling Church how he’d been kicked out of the house when his parents found out he was trans, how he’d been lucky to have a safe place to go to where he could start over and live as himself.

The eleventh time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was Tex’s birthday. He didn’t tell Tucker, didn’t say anything, just showed up and sat down. If his kisses were more desperate, his touch more insistent, Tucker didn’t comment. He just held Church close and made sure to keep his friend safe.

The twelfth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was when he found out just how dominant Tucker was, and the extent of his own submissive tendencies. Tucker owned a very colorful collection of strap-ons, and took a lot of care in selecting the right one. Afterwards, he was as sweet and gentle as he’d been rough before, making Church feel better than he had in years.

The thirteenth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was the night before Caboose showed up. Knowing that the rookie’s arrival would disrupt their ability to be together openly around the base, they made the most of it. Church fell asleep with Tucker’s forehead pressed against his collarbone, and he wondered when they’d get to just stay like this again.

The fourteenth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was a week after Caboose arrived. Fed up with being unable to touch and be touched, Church had ordered the rookie to keep watch all night outside the base, while he and Tucker stayed inside and had some much needed alone time.

The fifteenth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed, Caboose was there too. He was cold and miserable and had just woken up from a nightmare, so he sought out the familiar comfort of Tucker’s arms. Caboose woke, saw him, and climbed into Tucker’s bunk alongside him. It wasn’t comfortable – two short people and one tall person in one bunk wasn’t an ideal situation – but they made it work.

The sixteenth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed, it was Halloween. They’d been sitting up together with Caboose, eating candy and making innuendoes, until Caboose fell asleep on the couch and they snuck back into Tucker’s bunk to make out until the sun came up and they were warm and comfortable wrapped in each other’s arms.

The seventeenth time Church spent the night in Tucker’s bed was also the last. They’d talked about it, decided it was better if they kept their relationship strictly invisible now that Caboose had nearly walked in on them three times. They savored the night together, entwined bodies with soft kisses and gentle lovemaking until they were both satiated and content.

-

The first time Tucker spent the night in Church’s bed was the night after Caboose killed Church. He buried his face in the pillow, lying under the blanket, surrounding himself with his friend and lover for the last time. Tucker cried himself to sleep, and in the morning, he burned the bedding.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] In Which Church and Tucker are Emotionally Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832427) by [TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava)




End file.
